Company
by DescendingAngel
Summary: Snape has to take care of his estate after his father dies. Lupin, acting as bodyguard, gets a glimpse into Snape's past. Neither realise what lurks in the shadows outside of the Snape Manor. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: *insert your favourite disclaimer here* (okay, I'll do it... whatever you recognize is not mine, making no money, don't sue me, thank you for the attention)

This is another Snape/Lupin story, it will be a little longer than the ones I already posted so this will be one in chapters. I hope you like it and would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read it and maybe leaves me a review.

  


Company

  


Nearly everyone looked up expectantly when a flight of owls entered the Great Hall to deliver the every morning mail. Severus Snape didn't. He didn't expect any mail so he rather kept staring into the depths of his coffee cup and didn't notice the small brown owl before it had landed on the table right in front of him. He gave the little bird a scrutinizing look and the owl stretched out its leg and waited for him to take the letter. Snape was convinced he had never before seen that bird but since it had already started to hoot angrily he quickly took the letter and shooed the owl away. He unfolded the parchment and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't aware of the fact that the teachers sitting near him were watching him. Ever since Voldemort some weeks ago had found out that he had turned traitor to the dark side, a lot of people in this school were keeping an eye on him, he had gotten used to it by now. But it still was quite annoying. The letter was short, three lines and a signature, nothing more, but still it made him stare at the parchment long enough for McGonagall to notice.

What is it? She asked in a low voice, a slightly worried expression in her face.

He looked up at her, hesitated for a moment and then quickly folded the letter and put it into his pocket. He said. Excuse me please. He got up from his chair and strode across the Great Hall.

What was that about? Remus Lupin asked as soon as the large wooden door had closed behind Snape.

It must have been that letter. McGonagall replied, finally taking her eyes off the entrance doors.

Do you think it has anything to do with you-know-who?

I assume he has other ways to deal with traitors. Dumbledore said. Threatening someone with a scary letter is most probably beneath him.

  


It was in the early evening when Snape knocked on the office door. The headmaster had already been expecting him, he had been sure it wouldn't be long before he told him about that letter he had received this morning.

Sit down please, how can I help you? He asked him with a warm smile.

Snape seemed a little uncomfortable when he sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk. I need some days off..

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.

My father died. Snape explained curtly. I need to take care of a few things.

I'm very sorry to hear that. The headmaster said. Is there anything I can do for you?

Snape shrugged his shoulders. You know we never were close.

Still he was your father.

Well, I just need three or four days, I have to decide what to do about the house and whatever else he might have left me.

Of course, take as much time as you need. Dumbledore said and Snape rose from his chair. Severus? If you need anything else, if you want to talk about it...

I appreciate that Snape cut him off. but I'm fine.

  


Instead of attending dinner in the Great Hall where he knew all his colleagues would be looking at him with those sympathetic expressions in their faces - Dumbledore had definitely told everyone by now - Snape had rather started to pack some things. He rolled his eyes when he heard the knock on the door and thought to himself he should have left right after telling the headmaster.

Come in. He muttered and was not too surprised to see Lupin entering, he had been convinced it would be either him or McGonagall.

How are you? Lupin asked in a soft voice.

Why is everyone asking me that these days? Snape replied and stuffed a book into his bag.

I'm sorry about your father.

You wouldn't be if you had known him.

Well, I actually came down here because I thought you might need some company. Lupin said and nodded towards the bag.

Snape stopped what he was doing to give him a blank look. 

Lupin shrugged his shoulders. In my family we don't usually leave someone alone with something like this.

As you might have noticed already I am not part of your family and in mine we learned to deal with things on our own. He replied dryly.

They both turned their heads when Dumbledore cleared his throat. He was standing in the doorway and watching them. Well, Severus, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave the castle on your own at the moment. He said. It would be too dangerous, Voldemort surely has some of his people out there looking for you.

Snape was still working out some arguments against this when Dumbledore turned to Lupin. Remus, would you be willing to watch over him a little?

I don't need anyone to watch over me, I can very well take care of myself. Snape snapped.

Dumbledore smiled. I know. He said warmly. But maybe you could still accept it, it would at least make me feel a little more comfortable.

Snape muttered. He wasn't in the mood to start a discussion he knew he could not win.

  


Snape wasn't very talkative when he walked out of the castle and over to the Forbidden Forest, Lupin following him. Actually he hadn't spoken at all.

Your house doesn't have a fireplace? Lupin asked when they had reached the woods.

It does, but it's not connected to the floo network. Snape replied.

Lupin didn't dare to ask for a reason. He knew that his mere presence seemed to annoy his colleague greatly and thus decided to refrain from trying to start a conversation for now. It was cold and dark out here in the forest, he hoped it wouldn't be too long before they reached the anti-apparition border.

A few minutes later Snape stopped walking and took out his wand. Lupin assumed this meant they had crossed the borderline and did the same. He frowned when Snape suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Snape sighed inaudibly.

Since you don't know where we're going I assume it would be safer like this, I don't want to risk losing you somewhere, right? He explained with as much sarcasm as he could have managed to put into a single sentence.

Okay, let's go then. Lupin replied with a smile.

  



	2. Chapter2

The house was everything Lupin had expected. It was old, dark and mysterious, built on a small hill on the edge of a vast forest, far enough from any muggle civilization to have seen many accidental visitors over the centuries, but still just close enough to cause people to make up a lot of scary stories about the place. He had to admit it was quite an impressing mansion, shrouded in fog and looming over the woods and meadows surrounding it. With his sharp ears he could hear water splashing against rocks and when they approached the house he saw large cliffs growing out of the ground behind it.

So you grew up here? Lupin asked.

Snape replied curtly.

How old is it?

Snape simply shrugged his shoulders.

At close range the house looked even more intimidating. It seemed to stare down at its two visitors out of the black barred windows and the wooden steps leading up to the door creaked under their footsteps. Lupin whirled around when he saw something move in the shadows next to the door. He hadn't noticed the large stone gargoyle sitting there guarding the entrance, half hidden under the giant bushes. It had a dog-like face, widespread wings and was blinking lazily at them out of gleaming green eyes. With a low cracking sound it opened its mouth and yawned.

Master Severus, you haven't been here for a while. It then said in a hoarse voice.

He replied and waved his hand towards the door. Open, will you.

The gargoyle narrowed its eyes and looked at Lupin. Who is this coming with you? It asked.

Open that door now or else I'll transfigure you into a moth.

As you command, Sir. The heavy door slowly swung open and the gargoyle closed its eyes again.

  


The door fell closed behind them and Snape raised his wand to light the torches at the walls of the entrance hall. Lupin looked around to quickly survey his surroundings. The furniture, paintings and carpets were expensive, but everything also looked quite old and worn. Without a doubt they had been a rich family once, but this might have ended already decades ago.

How long has it been since you last came here? Lupin asked, still looking around and only slowly following Snape across the hall.

Quite a while. He wasn't really sure himself, as far as he could remember it hadn't been too long after his graduation from Hogwarts. Still, nothing seemed to have changed since then.

With a wave of his wand Snape lit the candles in the living room and stopped walking. He hadn't stopped or slowed down ever since they had arrived, but now he just stood there as if he had suddenly realized that he didn't even know where he was heading. Lupin kept a few steps behind him and glanced past him into the room. The most unusual thing he noticed were the swords mounted at the opposite wall. Snape still stood motionless when Lupin walked past him over to the wall to take a closer look at them.

Were those your father's? He asked.

Snape replied after a few seconds and, seemingly having been pulled back into reality by this question, slowly walked across the room towards the wooden double doors leading to the library.

Don't you think Voldemort might suspect you being here? Lupin asked and walked a few steps to stand in the doorway.

How should he? Snape replied, not turning away from the bookshelf.

Doesn't he know about your father's death?

Probably not.

So... he was not one of his followers?

Snape turned around to face him, looking a little surprised. No. Why did you think so?

Well... I just thought that most, I mean, a lot of people join Voldemort because... because of some kind of family tradition.

Maybe regarding me it wasn't tradition but pure conviction. Snape said and stared at him expectantly.

Lupin began to feel very uneasy under this glare and contemplated about a way to get out of this again. He knew that Snape was playing with him but still didn't quite know how to react. Lupin was relieved when Snape ended the game by turning away again to search through the shelves.

It was my mother who brought this _tradition_ to the family actually. He then said and pulled a large red book out of the shelf. It's quite late already. There's a guestroom up the stairs, second door to the left at the end of the hallway.

Lupin yawned. Yes, I think you might be right. What about you?

Snape sat down in one of the old armchairs and opened the book. I'll just sit here safe and sound and will try very hard not to get myself killed. He muttered while thumbing through the first few pages.

All right, good night then. Lupin turned away to leave without waiting for a reply he knew he wouldn't get.

  


It was a stormy night. The storm embraced the dark mansion and furious gusts of wind hit the windows with so much power that it seemed like they could easily have broken the glass if they had only wanted to. Remus Lupin couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling and listened to the roaring of the storm. The wind was rattling at the shutters and made the large trees outside bend. He turned over to his side to stare at the floor instead. The moon shining in through the windows cast long thin shadows of the leafless trees into the room and the storm made them dance and jump over the carpet. Although he had lit the fireplace it was still too cold in the room.

He gave up, got out of bed, put some clothes on and walked over to the window. If one wasn't trying to sleep the view of this nocturnal play the forces of nature were putting on was truly amazing. From up here he could see the churned up sea and the large dark clouds covering the sky. In the middle of this ravaging storm he spotted a person standing on one of the cliffs, staring out onto the sea.

Didn't you say you'd try _not_ to get yourself killed... He muttered to himself. He really wanted to go down there and tell him to come back in but he also knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do so he decided to rather go down to the library and look for a book that might keep him entertained. Or maybe one boring enough to make him fall asleep.

  


Lupin woke with a start when he heard a loud crashing sound, jumped up from the sofa and tossed the book to the ground. There were voices echoing through the hallway. Voices he didn't recognize. He reached for his wand and held his breath when he realized he didn't have it with him. He had left it upstairs in his room.

He thought to himself. _Just how stupid can you be. Great job, really..._ He ran a hand through his hair and looked anxiously around himself. He had no idea at all what to do now. Without his wand he felt pretty useless but he definitely wasn't going to simply sit there and wait until they came for him. But he couldn't run away either since that would mean to just leave Severus to die. 

He whispered to himself once more and then silently sneaked across the room and carefully opened the door a little, just enough for him to peer through. The door of the living room had been left open so he could see the entrance hall from here. The sight was quite what he had expected. He counted three Death Eaters but there were probably more of them, he could only see a small section of the hall. As one of them stepped aside he saw Snape lying on the ground in the middle of the shattered remains of what had only a few minutes earlier still been a Welsh dresser. This explained the crashing sound he had heard. He knew he didn't have a chance, probably not with his wand and for sure not without it. Maybe they didn't know he was here. To take them by surprise was the only possible way.

  


  


Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review, I really appreciate it.

Snapefan51: No, it's not going to be a relationship story ( I think you reviewed everything I posted, thank you for that :) )


	3. Chapter3

Snape felt a sharp pain in his neck when he was pulled back to his feet by two of the hooded figures. He didn't try to fight them but allowed them to drag him along and down the stairs. From the hall he heard a familiar voice. Griffin Haley. He had been trying to play up to Voldemort for quite a while, capturing the traitor might actually buy him his ticket into the Dark Lord's inner circle. And Snape knew this meant they probably wouldn't kill him right away. He tried hard to regard this as good news.

One of the men opened the door that lead to one of the cellar rooms while the other one still held him in a steady grip. They both hadn't spoken yet so he had no idea who they were. He doubted he even knew them, Haley had never surrounded himself with any of the more powerful and well-known wizards. The man pushed him into the room with enough force to make him hit the cold stone wall while the other man closed the door.

Scared, traitor? One of the Death Eaters hissed.

Snape replied calmly. He was a little surprised when he noticed he actually wasn't lying. So they would kill him. It had only been a matter of time really and he had known that, so no reason to make a fuss about it now.

The hooded wizard stepped closer and stood right in front of him, staring into his eyes. You should be. He whispered. Before Snape could react a strong punch hit him in the face and his head was thrown backwards hard against the wall. The next one hit him in the stomach and he bent over, gasped for breath and dropped to his knees. Although that guy was a wizard he sure knew how to fight with his bare fists. 

He heard a low cracking sound when the man kicked him. A broken rib probably, he thought, wondering while he didn't feel any pain. He wasn't going to fight them, not now. Patience was something he had had to acquire over the last years and he knew that right now he didn't have a chance, the more he fought them the worse he would have to pay for it. For now he would simply bear it.

The Death Eater knelt down next to him, grabbed him by the hair and pulled up his head to look into his face. You should be. He whispered once more before he stood up again and walked towards the door.

  


Our lord will be very pleased. One of the men said. Lupin's sharp ears made it easy for him to understand every word they spoke.

Griffin, why can't we just kill him?

The first man - Griffin - grabbed the other wizard by his collar and smashed him against a cupboard. Because we are following the Dark Lord's will. No killing, no torturing, no dark magic at all. He said slowly, stressing each word. Now go and inform him about... our success. The other man nodded and quickly walked out of the room as soon as Griffin had let go of him.

Lupin stepped aside to stand behind the door, his back to the wall. There were at least five of them. One of those who had taken Snape to the basement hadn't returned, he had probably been left down there to guard him. The other one had just left to inform Voldemort. One was still standing in the entrance hall with the man called Griffin so this meant there was probably only one left about whose whereabouts Lupin didn't know. This might be the best chance he would get. He leaned over to catch a glance into the entrance hall. Griffin had settled himself on a sofa in the corner of the room, the other man was standing besides him with folded arms.

Don't just stand there and stare, rather see if you can find me a bottle of wine or something... Griffin muttered and the other wizard nodded and set off towards the living room. Lupin quickly took a step backwards to hide in the shadows behind the door again. 

The wooden floor boards made a low creaking sound under the Death Eater's steps. He walked across the room, looking up and down the shelves. Then Lupin heard him slowly approach the door leading to the library. He could feel his heart beating faster. The dark wizard pushed the door open and stopped in the doorway, glancing into the room. He was so close Lupin could hear his breathing.

The Death Eater muttered under his breath, turned on his heel, pulled the door closed behind him and quickly walked back to the entrance hall. Lupin sighed inaudibly and closed his eyes for a moment. _Close shave._ He thought to himself and opened his eyes again. It definitely was now or never. There had to be another staircase leading up to the first floor. He wished he would have asked Snape to show him around the house. Carefully he opened the door, had a look into the living room and noticed the door leading to the hall had also been closed. To his left there was another door. It was hidden beneath a tapestry but he knew it was there because he could smell the stale air from an adjoining room. He walked across the room, pulled the tapestry aside, opened the door and smiled when a dark spiral staircase was revealed. It would have surprised him not to find some secret stairs and passages in an old wizard's mansion like this. 

It was completely dark in here, there were no windows and he didn't dare to light any of the torches on the walls. The stairs were covered in dust, they obviously hadn't been used for quite a while. He kept his left hand at the wall while walking. He couldn't see a thing and could only feel the door that was supposed to lead him onto the first floor. With his fingers he traced the edges of the wood that was embedded in the cold stone wall and then took a moment to listen. His sharp ears didn't perceive a sound so he gave the door a gentle push, hoping his senses hadn't betrayed him. He was relieved to see that the room behind the door really was empty. Turning around he noticed that this door was actually a bookshelf. He pushed it back in place between the other shelves and surveyed the room. There wasn't much in here and definitely nothing he could have used to take out those Death Eaters. There were shelves stuffed with old books - someone in this family had to have had quite a faible for reading - a large desk and a telescope. Throwing books at the dark wizards didn't sound like much of a promising idea to him. Looking out of the single large window he could see the bright half moon.

Now where's that full moon once you need it... He whispered to himself and walked over to the door.

  


Aidenn Thistle didn't hear him. He was too busy with strolling along the corridor, kicking doors open, knocking the portraits off the walls and imagining his dark leader's reaction to their success. They had caught the traitor after all. Many had said it would be hard, some had said it would be impossible because he would be hiding in the safety of the walls of Hogwarts. But they had made it. Voldemort would be pleased. And they would be rewarded. He managed no more than a low croaking sound when Lupin grabbed him from behind, put a strong arm around his neck and pulled him backwards into an adjoining room. The Death Eater struggled hard but Lupin held him in a steady grip until he finally lost consciousness, dropped his wand and collapsed to the floor. 

When Lupin picked up the wand he immediately felt that it didn't suit him at all. But still it was better than nothing. He hoped so at least. It took him three tries to put a simple Petrificus Totalus spell on the Death Eater and he realized he really had to get his own wand, he wouldn't stand a chance with this one.

There was nobody else on the first floor, he made it back to the guestroom without meeting anyone. As soon as he had his own wand back he snapped the one he had taken from the dark wizard in two. He stopped in the doorway when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Thistle, where the hell are you! The footsteps had reached the top of the stairs and were now coming closer along the corridor. Lupin raised his wand and waited. It was the same man who had nearly found him when he was hiding in the library. He heard the voice again, very close this time. The man slowly walked along the corridor and past the guestroom. Lupin waited another second before he jumped out onto the corridor and pointed his wand at the wizard, ready to cast a _Petrificus Totalus. _Before he could say the words he heard a loud __ from behind him, his wand jumped out of his hand and he was thrown backwards against the wall. That man they called Griffin jumped forward and placed a knee on Lupin's chest, pinning him down to the ground. The other Death Eater was simply standing there, still staring dumbstruck at Lupin.

Now who the hell are _you_? Griffin hissed, glaring down at him.

Snape's twin brother of course, thought that was quite obvious. Lupin replied with a cheeky grin.

Griffin grabbed him by his hair and smashed his head down onto the ground. Better show some respect! He spat.

Lupin tried not to pay attention to the pain. Show respect? Towards you, Griffin?

The Death Eater was obviously annoyed by the fact that the stranger knew his name. Well, whoever you are, you'll be joining the traitor for now, I'll leave it to the Dark Lord to decide what to do with you. He muttered and got up.

Lupin wanted to do the same but as soon as he was halfway up Griffin kicked him into his side, sending him back to the ground. He felt another kick into his stomach and one aimed at the back of his head before Griffin grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. I see you're not smiling anymore, bastard. He hissed at him and then dragged him along the corridor towards the stairs.

  



	4. Chapter4

Snape only lazily raised his head to look up when the heavy wooden door opened and two of the Death Eaters appeared in the doorway. They threw Lupin into the room more than pushing him and he ended up on the ground. Without saying a word they closed the door again and left the two wizards on their own.

What took you so long? Snape asked in a low voice, still sitting on the ground in the corner but looking at Lupin instead of staring down at his own feet now.

Lupin moaned and tried to get out of the quite uncomfortable position of lying face first on the cold stone floor. I didn't really expect them to kick and punch me... He muttered.

Physically attacking someone involves a much greater amount of violence than just waving a wand, I suppose that's why we like it. Snape replied.

I fail to see much of an 'us' in you and them. Lupin said and ran his hands through his hair.

Still there is. There has to be. Snape said dryly.

They sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, Snape in the corner of the room, Lupin a few feet away from him in front of the door. There were no windows so it was dark except for the thin line of weak light that came creeping in from under the door. Lupin finally got up, walked over to the wall and sat down next to his colleague.

They're going to kill us, right? He asked.

Snape replied. It's how traitors are dealt with. As for you... in case Voldemort thinks you could be of any use to him, you will live. An _Imperius_ maybe.

I'd rather die.

A sad smile crossed Snape's face. I _do_ hope you will have a choice.

And you're just going to sit there waiting for Voldemort to arrive?

Snape arched an eyebrow. He's coming here in person? What an honour. He sneered.

Lupin smiled and when Snape looked at him they both started to grin. Now we're desperate, aren't we? Lupin said and Snape nodded. Anyway, I know your brain is said to work at its best as soon as you're under pressure, so do you have any idea at all what we should be doing? Because I definitely don't.

Well, that depends. Do you want to fight the inevitable or rather just accept it? Snape replied.

Inevitable? Never thought you were one to give up that easily. Lupin said.

I suppose this means we're going to fight. Getting out of this room would be a good start, any suggestions?

If there were any secret passages out of here you probably wouldn't be sitting here anymore, right? Lupin asked.

Five points to Gryffindor.

Lupin smiled. So we need some sort of a plan then...

  


You betrayed us! Again and again you betrayed us! Lupin shouted. And now you're going to again? They're going to kill you, no matter what you do! I should never have trusted you.

You never did, none of you! I don't care if I'll live or die. Snape replied. All I want right now is to do the right thing, for once in my life.

But you can't tell them! You're going to kill us, all of us, you'll give them the power to win this war.

Snape replied. Get it, Lupin, that's what I want!

They were standing face to face, a few steps away from each other and both immediately went silent and looked over to the door when it was slowly opening.

Shut up you two! The Death Eater roared, his wand raised. What are you talking about there?

Didn't you just say you wanted us to shut up? Lupin asked.

You shut up! The Death Eater growled and glared at him, then turning to Snape. You speak.

Let me talk to Griffin, I have some information for him. Snape replied.

Severus, you can't do that. Lupin said. Please, you can't...

Shut up or I'll kill you right here and now! The Death Eater barked at Lupin and then paused to think, obviously trying hard to figure out what to make of this. Lupin could barely hide a smile when he saw Snape roll his eyes at this. You will both come upstairs with me. He finally said. He was clearly following the order not to leave one of them unattended, so he had no choice but to take them both with him. Although it wouldn't really have been too much of a risk to leave a wizard without his wand in a locked room, but one thing a Death Eater learned was that orders weren't there to be questioned. Snape was pleased, this part had worked out just the way they had planned it. All they had to do now was to wait for them to make a mistake.

  


Griffin Haley didn't really have to think about Snape's offer. The only thing on his mind was the glorious career he was in for when bringing such valuable information to his leader. Not for a second he doubted that Snape really had all this information he was talking about.

So now you want to return to where you belong? He asked, pacing up and down in front of his two captives.

Yes, I do. I regret what I did. Snape said, his head bowed. I don't expect our lord to forgive me but at least I want to try and pay my debts to him.

Griffin stopped in front of him. Look at me. Snape did as he was told and slowly raised his head, showing submissiveness and completely hiding any trace of arrogance.

Watching this scene Lupin realized that Snape definitely was more of a talented actor and liar than he had ever given him credit for.

So go ahead, tell me all you know and I shall think about putting in a good word for you as soon as Lord Voldemort will arrive. Griffin said and smiled at him. If it wouldn't have been for the role he was trying to play Snape would have burst out into laughter. Haley overrated his position so clearly it was nothing but ridiculous. Voldemort wouldn't care about what he had to say, he'd rather kill him right away for showing the impudence of even opening his mouth.

So Snape started to tell him. He gave him names of Death Eaters spying for the Ministry, he told him about the Ministry's plans of attacking certain hiding places and Haley's grin broadened with every word he said.

He's telling lies! Lupin suddenly shouted, jumped forward and was immediately held back by two of the dark wizards.

Snape turned around and glared at him. Shut up, werewolf, nobody will believe you.

You can't trust him, he turned traitor to both sides! Lupin continued. He's betraying you just like he betrayed us and you're letting him fool you! He started to grin and shook his head. I didn't think you were _that_ stupid.

Lupin had expected he would at least receive another punch in the face for this remark but the Death Eaters were obviously too caught up with thinking about what he had just said.

He's right, Griffin. What are we going to do? One of them asked.

We can't risk giving wrong information to our lord, we would die for that. Aidenn Thistle said.

Lupin hid a smile. Snape had been right, it was just too easy to confuse them.

Let's use a _Cruciatus_, he won't be able to bear that very long. Lupin winced when he heard the first man make this suggestion.

Griffin replied. I told you all before, no dark magic!

Why not actually? Thistle asked.

Because that's Voldemort's orders! As soon as we use any dark magic the Ministry is going to know where we are, this place is not protected in any way! Haley replied, shaking his head at the stupidity they were showing once again. There are other ways to make him tell the truth... Geraint, Aidenn, go and take the werewolf back down to the basement and keep an eye on him. We'll be going for a little walk.

Lupin caught a glance from Snape clearly showing him that he had no idea what they were up to either.

  



	5. Chapter5

Outside the storm was still raging and its fury seemed unstoppable. Snape - flanked by two of the dark wizards - willingly followed Griffin across the meadows to the back of the house. He had a feeling that he knew what was going to happen when they approached the cliffs. They made him walk up to the edge from where he could see the churned up sea below and then stood in front of him.

Now tell me, did you speak the truth, traitor? Griffin raised his voice so it could be heard over the roaring of the storm.

Snape sneered. Maybe yes, maybe no.

They all stared at him. Griffin spat.

I said Snape replied, speaking very slowly and stressing each word. maybe I did tell you the truth, maybe I lied to you, you'll never know.

Griffin Haley glared at him as he stepped closer until they were standing eye to eye. He really hadn't expected an answer like that from someone standing on the edge of a cliff high above the sea. I'm sure we'll find out about that. Griffin hissed.

You will? How so? Snape replied.

Can you swim, traitor?

Why don't you push me down and find out?

Haley grinned viciously and slowly stepped backwards. I'm asking you once more: did you tell me the truth?

Snape smiled at him. You're not going to kill me, Griffin.

No. I'm going to hurt you.

Snape didn't seem to be impressed in the least and this was something that made Griffin very very angry. He glared at him and raised his wand. Snape glanced over his shoulder down onto the sea, contemplating if he would survive a jump down there. He remembered jumping off the cliffs when he was a kid, but never from all the way up here. __ Griffin barked and a green bolt of lightning shot out of the tip of his wand. It hit Snape hard, tearing a deep cut across his chest. The power of the impact threw him backwards, he felt the edge of the cliff beneath his feet and let himself fall down into the darkness.

The very same moment Lucius Malfoy apparated no more than fifty feet away from them, quickly surveyed the situation and then strode over to the three Death Eaters who whirled around as soon as they noticed him.

What the hell are you doing! He barked. You know you mustn't kill him!

We weren't going to, we're just trying to scare him a little, we'll get him back up here in a moment... Haley said but was immediately cut off by Malfoy.

Shut up, idiot! He spat, pushed him aside and stared down onto the wild and dark surface of the sea. He's gone. He muttered.

I... we... he shouldn't... Griffin stammered, realizing he was going to be held responsible for this. They were supposed to get him back up here! He quickly blamed the other two men. He wasn't even supposed to hit the water!

We would have, it was just because Malfoy suddenly apparated, we didn't watch... One of them said.

Lucius Malfoy whirled around and glared at them. The three Death Eaters immediately went silent and lowered their gaze. I was told there were five of you here, where are the other two? He asked, trying to calm himself down instead of shouting at them.

Inside, they're guarding some other guy we caught. Griffin said.

Malfoy glanced down onto the sea once more. There probably aren't too many places where you can get out of that water. The two of you will go down that way, Haley you'll be going the other way, I'll send the other two out to join you. And I'm telling you, you'd better find him, you're responsible for this.

Yes, Sir. The other three wizards muttered and set off while Malfoy walked back to the house.

  


But Griffin said we were not to leave him alone. Aidenn Thistle said.

Listen now, I don't care what Haley told you and neither will you, I'm the one giving orders now. Malfoy hissed. This was an extraordinary team of idiots he was dealing with here, and they started to annoy him.

That guy is fairly clever though, someone should watch him. The other man said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Everyone who can light a fire probably seems fairly clever to you... He muttered to himself before raising his voice again. Fine then, one of you stays here, the other one will go and help Haley search for Snape.

Which one of us? Thistle asked.

I don't care! Malfoy barked, turned around and walked up the stairs again.

  


Lupin had been able to hear every word they had spoken. It surprised him that Malfoy was here. Voldemort had probably sent him to take care of the situation until he arrived here himself. The Dark Lord seemed to be fairly busy. He heard another man walk up the stairs, so there was only one left to guard him. Well, and a magically locked door.

  


  


  


Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed so far, really means a lot to me :)

Sorry it took me so long to update this, been really busy lately, there will be only one or two more chapters after this one and I will upload those within the next week


	6. Chapter6

Snape was sitting on a small ledge, leaning against the stone with his eyes closed. He felt tired and exhausted and right now he wanted to do nothing but sleep for about a week. Or maybe just fall over and die. But he knew that neither offered an acceptable solution. The water had been colder and more furious than he had expected, swimming back to the shore had drained all his strength. Still he couldn't just sit here, they definitely were already searching for him by now. At least he had an advantage over them because he knew his way around here. He struggled to get up from the ground and started to walk along the narrow ledge, always keeping very close to the cliffs to make sure he couldn't be seen from above. It must have been forever since he had last been out here. He hoped he would find the cave where he expected it to be.

  


A few minutes later he had found the crack in the rocks. He had never showed any signs of being claustrophobic but this really looked smaller than he remembered. He squeezed himself through the narrow opening, stood in complete darkness and wished once more he still had his wand. Or maybe at least a match or some other stupid muggle invention.

If only I could see a damn thing I might actually know if this is the right way... He muttered under his breath, carefully walking on while keeping his hands at the cave walls. Then again, I've never been any good when it comes to remembering ways and directions... He whispered. Now listen to that, you're talking to yourself. You're obviously losing your mind.

A few minutes later he stopped, leaned against the wall, took a deep breath and immediately regretted this when he felt the pain in his chest again. He muttered some curse words and walked on. It took him longer than he had expected but then he reached the wall at the end of the cave. He touched the cold stone and smiled when he felt the narrow opening he had been searching for. He put both of his hands inside and pushed against the rock. Very slowly and reluctantly it started to move and finally there was an opening in the wall wide enough for him to get through and inside the house.

He was moving very carefully along the corridor, trying not to make a sound. Although he was convinced most of the dark wizards were outside and searching for him he didn't want to risk anything. When he reached the corner he stopped to listen. He could hear footsteps. So there still was someone down here to guard Lupin. All he could do was to hope there was only one, he wouldn't be able to deal with two of them. He knew he still had one corner between him and the place where he expected the Death Eater to be so he slowly walked on, keeping close to the wall, hidden in the shadows. At the next corner he stopped again and risked a quick glance into the brightly illuminated section of the corridor. There he was, slowly pacing up and down in front of the cellar door, twirling his wand around between his fingers. At least it was only one. Snape held his breath and listened to the footsteps. He heard him walk towards him, stop, turn around again and that was the moment Snape jumped forward out of the shadow and grabbed the man from behind, putting one arm around his shoulders and the other one around his head. Before the Death Eater could say a word Snape gave his head a quick turn. All that could be heard was a low sickening crunch and the man's body fell to the ground. Snape took the wand from his hand, stepped over the lifeless body and walked towards the door. With a few standard spells he destroyed the magical seals and the door swung open.

What took you so long? Lupin greeted him with a smile and jumped up from the ground. Standing in front of him he gave Snape a scrutinizing look. You're not looking good.

Thank you very much. Snape replied. We should be going. He walked over towards the stairs and Lupin followed him but hesitated when he saw the Death Eater on the ground.

Is he dead? He asked.

With his neck broken, yes, he should be. Snape replied dryly. Lupin was still staring down at the dead man. Snape could tell he wouldn't have thought him capable of doing something like that, although he should have known better. Lupin, if you want my advice... never pull your punches when fighting them. If you get the chance to kill one of them, do it. They would do the same.

Lupin took his eyes off the body and followed his colleague up the stairs. They stopped when they reached the door that lead out into the entrance hall.

They should still be out there searching for you. Lupin whispered.

I hope they know I'm too selfish to come back here for you. Snape replied.

Severus... Malfoy is here.

Snape muttered. Anyway, I suppose we should give it a try. Ready?

Whenever you are.

Slowly Snape pushed the door open and stepped into the hall, keeping Lupin behind him. He didn't really feel like he was able to protect him from anything but after all he still was the one having a wand with him. The hall was empty so they quickly moved on to the corridor and outside through the entrance doors. 

The weather had calmed down by now and the night seemed quiet and peaceful. Do you think you can apparate with that wand? Lupin asked in a low voice.

Not a chance. Snape replied. We'll have to walk, through the woods.

So let's go. Lupin said and they both set off towards the trees.

Snape recognized the voice immediately. He stopped dead and slowly turned around. Lucius Malfoy was stepping out of the shadows, his arm raised with his wand in his hand.

He replied calmly, looking straight into his eyes.

Drop that wand, please. Malfoy said in a soft voice and Snape let go off the wand. They stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other. What are you doing, Severus... Malfoy said and slowly stepped towards him. It's not too late yet, you know?

It is. Snape replied. Lupin didn't move, he just stood and stared at them.

He'd hate to lose you. Malfoy said, looking at Snape with an almost sad expression. You've always been one to bend with the wind, he knows that too. You still have the chance to return.

A small smile crossed Snape's face. The winds will change, Lucius.

But in whose favour we cannot know. Malfoy replied.

Snape nodded. Well, so this is the time, is it? If you have to kill me, get over with it. He said calmly.

They looked at each other for a long time without saying anything. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy turned away from them and started to walk slowly across the black meadow. Good luck, my friend. He whispered without looking back.

Lupin stared at him blankly. This was something he wouldn't have expected. No, this was something he would have thought to be impossible. Snape whirled around, grabbed his colleague by the arm and dragged him along towards the forest.

  


  


  


  


Again, thank you for your reviews :) There will be one more chapter after this one and I will upload it within this week.

B-Elanna: sorry to disappoint you but it's not going to be slash.

  



	7. Chapter7

With concern Remus Lupin noticed that not much of his companion's characteristic stride was discernible as they stumbled through the undergrowth. It was cold and dark all around them and he could not hear a sound. The only thing he perceived was the smell of the blood of the man leading him through the woods. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to continue much longer but Remus also knew he would never let it show.

Let's take a break. Lupin suggested and stopped walking.

No, they might be coming after us. Snape said in a hoarse voice.

I'll be able to hear them before they get too close.

It's too dangerous. Snape started walking again.

How far? Lupin called after him.

Snape turned around, glared at him and walked back towards him. Why don't you just light a fire and shout a little louder? He hissed.

How long will it take us to get out of here? Lupin repeated his question, keeping his voice low.

The woods are deep. Snape replied. Three hours.

Lupin studied the man standing in front of him. His clothes were still soaked from when he had been thrown into the sea and the deep cuts that stretched from his shoulder and neck over his chest were still bleeding. Remus felt like he was freezing and in the state Snape was in the cold had to feel ten times worse to him.

You won't make it. Lupin stated. If I'd tip you with one finger now you would just fall over, unable to ever get up from the ground again.

Better don't try it. Snape muttered and turned to continue with his way. Lupin reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

If we walk on now you'll be dead in no more than an hour.

What would you care. Snape replied.

Fine, let's assume I don't care if you live or die, but I need you to get out of here. Lupin replied. You're the one who knows his way around here.

The anger in Snape's eyes suddenly seemed to die down as he felt weakness creep up inside of him. He muttered and reached out to a tree trunk for support. Remus pretended he hadn't noticed and sat down on the ground.

Maybe it's a mistake to rely so much on being wizards. Lupin said. Without a wand we're nothing. We can't even light a fire...

When his companion didn't say anything in return Lupin looked up from the ground and saw him sitting with his back against a tree, his eyes half closed and breathing heavily. He sank down a little lower and finally allowed his weak body to rest on the ground.

Try to sleep, I'll keep watch. Lupin whispered.

I don't need you to tell me what to do. Snape muttered but didn't protest any further. He was lying on his side, his head resting on his arm.

You should take my cloak. You must be freezing. Lupin said.

I'm fine. Snape replied, refusing his offer.

Remus Lupin sat in silence and concentrated on any sound that might come from the forest as well as on listening to the other wizard's breathing. A few minutes later he was convinced Snape was sleeping, leaned over to him and gently touched his shoulder. His soaked clothes were as cold as ice. He took off his own cloak and covered him with it, knowing Snape would probably kill him for that when he woke up again. _If._ The thought made him shudder. A soft breeze was rustling in the treetops. Snape had a troubled sleep, turning from one side to another, clenching the cloak he had as a blanket and from time to time whispering some unintelligible words. Lupin watched him through the darkness and wondered if he always slept like that. He could still smell fresh blood. Maybe resting here hadn't been a good idea, it might make Snape's condition even worse. But there hadn't really been a choice.

About half an hour later Snape woke and met Lupin's eyes with a glare.

Stop staring at me. He muttered.

You're talking in your sleep. Lupin replied.

Snape said curtly and looked at the cloak he had been sleeping under. With concern Lupin noticed that he didn't say anything about it. Snape coughed and sat up, leaning against the tree. His voice was trembling slightly, but still enough for Remus to hear. You should go... on your own.

Lupin shook his head. I won't leave you here to die.

If you wish to risk your own life you may as well wait here and leave when I'm dead... His voice was becoming weaker with every word he said. Your last look will be the one into the eyes of a wolf... He muttered, more to himself than to Lupin.

Lupin asked softly. He was quite sure Snape was slowly going insane.

My birth prediction. He whispered.

Lupin replied surprised. I didn't think you had one, I mean, I thought nobody was still doing that nowadays...

Barely anyone, it can be cruel really... I actually always thought it told me you would kill me one day, but maybe it was meant to be like this.

You're going to live through this. Suddenly it became clear to Lupin that he really had to leave. If he stayed he could do nothing but watch him die, but if he left he might still be able to make it through these woods and get help. How will I get out of here?

Follow your nose, werewolf. Snape almost managed a weak smile. Watch the stars. Keep north for about an hour. He coughed again. There's a large lake, turn west to get past it. And watch your step... there'll be some deep rifts on your way.

Lupin nodded and looked around himself to memorize the place in order to apparate back here. All right... I'll be leaving now. He said and looked at Snape who had closed his eyes again. I will come back.

I know. Snape whispered.

Lupin wanted to say something else but he couldn't think of anything appropriate so he just reached out and put a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder. Don't dare to die while I'm gone. He said softly.

  


Finding his way on his own was trickier than Lupin had expected. The trees often prevented him from seeing the stars that were supposed to lead him and more than once large rocks growing out of the ground forced him to leave his direct way. The vegetation covering the ground kept growing higher and slowed him down. Whenever he had the chance he stopped and looked up at the sky to make sure he was still keeping to the right direction. The moon was shining bright and for the second time in this night he considered that turning into a wolf might have something good to it. The wolf would have been a lot faster on this terrain. He didn't waste another thought on it and continued on his way. It was getting colder, he was running out of time.

  


Severus Snape was lying on the ground and listened to his own breathing. He too could feel the cold, he felt it creeping up inside of him and he knew that the cold would be his nemesis in this endless night because with the cold came death. This couldn't be the way he was supposed to die, lying in the dirt on the ground of the forest, clutching Lupin's cloak. He had never expected to be fighting against death, but he also hadn't expected to have the time to do so. It had always seemed most likely to him that a deadly curse would end his life, not allowing him much time to think about what was happening. This was way worse. Why of all people did it have to be Lupin he had ended up here with. Even Black would have been better, at least they both had clear positions: they hated each other, no ifs or buts. But it was getting harder and harder for him to hate Remus Lupin for even Snape had to admit that he actually was quite a likeable person. Calm and quiet, but also perceptive and quick-witted. And caring. Even towards him. Although this wasn't enough reason for Snape to like him, he couldn't really hate him either. He could hear his own heartbeat. Voldemort had to have given up searching for them, otherwise he would long have been found by now. This meant there were only two roads left for him, dying here or being saved by the werewolf.

  


Lupin had to fight hard against just giving up and collapsing to the ground. He was feeling completely exhausted, his pants were torn from the sharp thorns in the undergrowth and he was shivering from cold. But he kept on walking, noticing the forest slowly seemed to become thinner until it finally was no more than a few lonely trees on a large meadow. The sky was turning from black into gray, the sunrise couldn't be too far away. Across the meadow he saw two dimly lit windows staring at him like eyes out of the darkness, the windows of a small cottage. A wizard's house, he hoped.

  


The time of twilight, Snape thought when he looked up to the sky. As it was slowly getting lighter he could make out single branches of the trees above him. It was still cold. In this forest it always seemed to be cold, no matter how bright the sun might shine. He was feeling tired and closed his eyes but still didn't give up fighting against falling asleep. Cold accompanied death, but sleep was death. He thought he might actually just have found a new nemesis. He heard a soft rustling in the dead leafs on the ground.

Lupin apparated a few steps away from him. He stared at Snape for a moment, lying on the ground, pale, motionless and his eyes closed. He addressed him but as he had expected, the other wizard didn't react. Lupin slowly approached him, knelt down next to him and reached out to touch his neck. Be alive, he heard himself whisper again and again. When he touched his skin it felt cold. He whispered again and this time he could see that Snape was slowly opening his eyes. His gaze was empty but deep in his black eyes Remus could still see a flicker of life when he smiled at him. I'll get you home. Lupin whispered, put an arm around Snape's shoulders and they both disappeared.

  


Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch, were already waiting when they apparated in the Forbidden Forest. Lupin immediately collapsed to the ground next to the other wizard. Apparating here and bringing Snape with him had taken all the energy that had still been left in him.

I'm fine. He whispered weakly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the mediwitch nodded and concentrated her attention on the other wizard.

Snape heard familiar voices whispering some spells and soon he felt neither cold nor pain. He could feel McGonagall gently taking his hand.

Thank you for bringing him back, Remus. Dumbledore said in a soft voice, offered him a hand and pulled him back to his feet.

I told him I would come back. Lupin replied while glancing over at Snape.

I told him I knew he would. Snape muttered. Too much of a Gryffindor not to.

Even though hearing that from you makes it hard I'll try to regard this as a compliment. Lupin said and smiled at him.

  


-end-

  


  


  


Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :) 

- snapefan51, sar-spasm, shadowycat, ladyravena, B-Elanna, gimlien, Piri Lupin-Snape, NewMoon589, siw-wa, melodie, caius julius, risi, binx, emma, Jenna and of course to anyone who still might do so now.

  


shadowycat: Why I made Malfoy let them go: Malfoy didn't care about Lupin, he didn't even really acknowledge his presence. He let Snape go because they used to be friends for quite a long time and he didn't really want to see him dead. Because he couldn't persuade him to return to the dark side he gave him a chance to get away. He wouldn't have done so if he would have been held responsible for his escape but the other Death Eaters are to blame for this. Hope this explains a little about the way I see and usually write Snape/Malfoy.

  


In case you were wondering about that 'birth prediction' thing I put in: a friend of mine from Romania told me about it, it's a one-line prediction made by some sort of fortune teller when a child is born which has some sort of meaning regarding a part of the life (or death) of that person. No idea if it's true but I liked the idea so I used it.


End file.
